bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ability To Trust
Ability To Trust is the first episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 1' Jola Sparticus feels somewhat uneasy immediately in the Jola tribe, concerned that his age and higher colour level may paint a target on his back. Meanwhile, Simon begins branching out to make social connections, utilising his role as a well liked individual to secure his position in the tribe. Primarily, he finds himself making connections to Eoin and Ryder, both of whom he has spoken to prior to playing the game. Ryder feels particularly good about working with Simon, noting him as the only person he trusts in the game. Wolof Unlike the Jola tribe, the Wolof group begin playing the game more strategically, trying to create alliances right off the bat. Diego and Vanessa begin talking to one another, agreeing to stay loyal for the time being. Qaz also pulls himself into the alliance, further contacting Harry and JB to give the group the majority. However, Diego can't help but feel uneasy about his new found ally. Qaz decides that being in the majority alliance isn't good enough this early on in the game, and decides to approach a member of the minority so that he has other options. He ends up approaching Romeo, trying to create a good relationship between them. 'Day 2' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Pass the Torch Tribe members must light a torch, passing it to each member, before the final individual with the torch must light the tribes urn. First tribe to finish win immunity, with the fourth individual in each tribes chain guaranteeing themselves an idol clue. Winner: Jola Wolof get off to an early start in the challenge, with Vanessa lighting the torch and passing it to Diego, who passes it to Qaz, who in turn gives it to Harry, wanting to ensure the idol clue stays within their alliance. Simon then begins the chain for Jola, giving the torch to Eoin, who agrees to hold it until others show. Harry then passes the torch to JB, who stalls whilst Eoin, James and Luzon pass the torch for Jola, allowing their tribe to almost catch up after a slow start. JB then passes the torch to Erik, who unknown to him has just gone offline, bringing Wolof to a halt. Luzon then passes the torch to Sparticus, who passes to Snake, who in turn gives the torch to Ryder. Jon then comes online for Jola, requesting Ryder passes him the torch so he can light their urn. The time limit to the challenge runs out, meaning Jola win immunity by default for having made it further in their chain than Wolof. 'Day 3' Jola After winning the challenge, Luzon decides to share his idol clue with the entire tribe, not wanting to paint a target on his back early on in the game. The tribe seem appreciative of his honesty, viewing it as a sign that the group will stay unified. Despite winning, Sparticus ensures to protect himself by cementing his bond with Simon, agreeing to work together in a small alliance to control their tribe. Wolof After losing the first challenge, Wolof immediately get talking to discuss who should be the first person ousted from the game. Harry uses his clue to the hidden immunity idol to search, although he finds nothing, also deciding not to share the clue with anyone else on the tribe. The alliance of five begin targeting Erik, who they blame for losing the tribe the challenge. However, JB doesn't feel positively about this, instead thinking that Jenn may be the smarter vote due to being the most inactive. At tribal council, Diego and Vanessa appear to be leading the charge against Erik (albeit without directly naming him), citing that his first impression is all they have to go off. Harry notes that his vote will be based solely on activity. Before the vote, Erik pleads that he should be given another chance, claiming that he will help the tribe in challenges and ultimately be stronger than Jenn, who has yet to say anything the whole game. Nevertheless, the tribe remains mostly unified in the vote, ousting Erik in a 6-2 vote, with Erik voting for Jenn, along with Jenn's self-vote also being cast against her. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running